Youth
by CatMaz
Summary: Denmark interrupts one of Norway's spells. The spell backfires and turns Denmark into a baby! As Norway searches for a cure, each of the Nordics has to look after the mini Dane. Featuring: Chibi!Denmark
1. Chapter 1

**Youth**

**Chapter 1: The Spell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (but it's on my Christmas list)**

**I really don't know where this one came from. I just kind of...wrote it down. There might be a lot of errors because it's getting cold here and my fingers are going numb.**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

Denmark spun a bottle on the table. It was official—he was bored. That was very bad for the Dane. He didn't get bored often.

_Maybe I'll go see if Norway wants to hang out_, he decided.

Denmark jumped out of his seat, leaving the bottle on the table. He opened the door and went on a quest to find Norway

Norway sat in a leather chair, reading a spell book. He had finally been able to get away from the other Nordics. They always seemed to be pestering him—especially Denmark.

The Norwegian just wanted some peace and quiet. Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

Wondering if one of the spells worked, Norway decided to test it out. He began to mutter the incantation under his breath.

Before he knew it, the door flew open with a _bang_ and Denmark charged in.

"Hey Norway!"

This surprise caused Norway to do three things. 1: stutter, 2: pronounce the word wrong, and 3: shout Denmark's name in anger.

There was a sudden flash of light. Norway closed his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded.

"Denmark! What did you do?!"

No answer.

"Denmark?"

Norway opened his eyes and looked around the room. Hadn't Denmark just been standing in the doorway? Did he move or something?

Norway stood up. He walked over to the door. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a pile of clothes on the ground,

_Crap! Did I kill Denmark?_, Norway thought in panic.

A rustle released him from his thoughts. He turned his head to the right and saw a little boy.

The boy had wild blonde hair and big, curious, blue eyes. A red shirt that was way too big for him hung loosely on his body and went past his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"D-denmark?" Norway stuttered.

"No silly! You're not Denmark. I am!" the boy, Denmark, giggled.

"Crap." Norway knelt down on both knees in front of the baby nation. "You're Denmark?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"…No…"

"Do you know where you are?"

"Um…I dunno."

Norway mentally face palmed himself. He should have known better than to practice spells when any of the Nordics could have interrupted him. Now, he'd gone and screwed up, because he had turned Denmark into a baby!

"Hey mister!"

Norway looked down at Denmark. "What?"

"What's your name?"

"I am Norway."

"Ha ha! That's a silly name! It sounds like narwhal!" The baby Dane laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

Norway sighed. How the heck was he going to survive this?

* * *

**There's the first chapter. It will be a total of 5 chapters. I think the next update will be on Sunday.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks! Hasta la Pasta!**

**~CatMaz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youth**

**Chapter 2: Iceland**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I just got back from my friend's party. We stayed up until 4 a.m. watching Pacific Rim, the Great Gatsby, and Titanic. Gosh, I'm tired now. But whatever. Here's chapter two. Iceland has to watch baby Denmark. Let's see how that works out! :)**

**Thanks for the review, Summer Leigh Wind! You are awesome and make me feel good inside! XD**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows! It really helps my writing! :D**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

Iceland had been working out some financial problems when Norway called him. Their conversation had gone like this.

"Iceland, I need some help."

"What? Why?"

"I need to do some research. I was wondering if you could watch Denmark for me."

"Watch Denmark? Is he drunk?"

"No. You'll see when I drop him off."

"I didn't say I would do it!"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye."

"Wait!"

Iceland stared at the baby Norway had given him. Norway had explained the gist of what had happened to the Dane. Apparently some magic had backfired, or something like that.

Denmark smiled up at him. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Hello. I am Iceland."

"Do you like ice?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, your name is _Ice_land."

"Um…" Iceland really didn't know how to respond. He'd never been asked that question. Luckily, he didn't have to answer because Mr. Puffin flew over.

"What happened to the Dane?" Mr. Puffin asked.

"Magic."

"I've always hated magic. It's too complicated."

Denmark clapped his hands happily. "It's a bird!" he exclaimed.

"Well duh. A puffin to be precise," Mr. Puffin said. He looked a little offended.

"Do you like birds?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah! They can fly. That's cool. I wish I could fly! That would be really fun," Denmark explained, nodding his head vigorously.

Iceland smiled. While he would never admit this to anyone, he thought Denmark was acting pretty cute. If he had a camera, he would video tope this whole thing and show it to Denmark when he got back to normal.

"You like flying, huh? Well watch this," Mr. Puffin said. He began flying around the room.

Denmark's smile widened—if it could get any wider. He laughed and began chasing the bird.

Iceland watched the small nation chase the bird around. This moment was priceless. If only everyday could be like this…

Denmark rolled around on the carpet.

"Your bird is funny, Icy!" he giggled.

"I guess he is," Iceland said.

Denmark rubbed his small hands on Iceland's carpet. He had a blissfully unaware look on his face.

"Hey Denmark," Iceland began.

"What?"

"Would you like some licorice?"

"Like-shore-ish?"

"No. Licorice."

"What's that?"

"It's a candy," Iceland explained.

"Candy! Yes!" Denmark exclaimed.

Iceland left the room for a moment to get the licorice. When he re-entered, Denmark was in the same position on the floor.

"Here you go, Denmark." Iceland handed him a piece of licorice.

The Dane happily accepted the treat. He munched away and watched the Icelander with large eyes.

Iceland smiled. He hadn't expected a baby nation, but he was glad he answered Norway's call.

* * *

**Ta-da! Hopefully that wasn't too bad. And that part with the licorice...idk, I remember reading somewhere that Iceland likes licorice.**

**Btw, what are you guys being for Halloween? I'm being America! :D**

**Review! Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Youth**

**Chapter 3: Finland**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter 3! This one has Finland in it! :3**

**Thanks for the reviews Midnight Run inthe Rain and FBFan! (Btw, Sweden will be in the next chapter)**

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Finland held the baby in his arms. Was this really Mr. Denmark? Was someone playing a trick on him?

Denmark looked at his second caretaker. Finland instantly melted.

"Hi! So you're Denmark?" Finland asked.

"Yeah! I'm the king! King of…Nor…Northern Eur…um…Europe! I'm the King of Northern Europe!" Denmark exclaimed. Even as a chibi, Denmark was the same.

"Really? Well, I'm Finland!" Finland set Denmark on the floor. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Uh…I don't know," Denmark said.

Finland was quiet for a moment.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

"Is it fun? What is it?" Denmark asked.

"You'll see," Finland said.

He led the way through the house, Denmark running behind him. Finland finally got to the right room and opened the door. He walked in, and Denmark followed him.

This was the room where Finland kept "the list." You know, naughty and nice. The long paper lay around the floor.

"What's that?" Denmark asked. He pointed at the list.

"It's a list. It tells me who's been naughty and who's been nice," Finland explained. He picked up one end of the list and handed it to Denmark. "It has everyone's name on it."

"Everyone!?" Denmark exclaimed.

"Yes, everyone." Finland looked at Denmark. "Do you want to help me check it?"

"Yes!"

"Good! You start from this end, and I'll start from that end," Finland instructed.

The room was silent as the two nations read names. Denmark occasionally asked 'Who's this?' or 'What does this mean?'.

Finland wondered what had happened to Denmark. No one had given him a good explanation. Maybe Norway had gotten angry at him and used magic.

"Fin?"

Finland was shaken from his thoughts when the Dane called his name.

"What is it, Denmark?"

"Is the puppy yours?"

"Puppy?" Finland looked over at Denmark to see a little white dog. It yipped and ran playfully around Denmark.

"Yes, he's **(A/N: is it a he or a she?)** mine," Finland said.

He's so fluffy!" Denmark exclaimed.

"Finland laughed. "I guess he is!"

Denmark grabbed the puppy had held it over his head. He ran around the room with it for reasons Finland couldn't explain.

"Ha ha!" I want a puppy like this some day!" Denmark told Finland.

"Well, maybe you'll get one for Christmas," Finland said.

"Really?"

"Yes. But only if you're good," Finland instructed.

"I'll be good. I can be the best! The King of Northern Europe never fails!"

* * *

**There is always this little white puppy around Finland. Is it a boy or girl? I have no idea. Well, in any case, Sweden is up next!**

**Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Youth**

**Chapter 4: Sweden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Went to the Newseum for a field trip on Friday. 2 hour bus ride with people who won't stop singing the most annoying songs ever...wonderful. Other than that is was cool (I love that museum). On top of that, I had to clean so much spam out of my email today! It was insane! Finally got around to posting this though.**

**Thanks Midnight Run inthe Rain, FBFan, mariexmarie, CulinaryChef, Xylla, and Sariyah for your reviews! You guys are amazing! (Thanks for telling me that Hanatamago is a girl) :D**

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Sweden stood over the baby nation. Usually people tended to freak out when he did this, but the chibi seemed unfazed.

Denmark was drawing/coloring on a piece of brightly colored construction paper with crayons. Finland had given these to Sweden when Sweden informed his "wife" that he didn't know what to do with Denmark. Finland's Exact words had been 'It's easy! Just give him these crayons and paper, and he'll be happy and occupied for hours!'

Sweden couldn't tell what Denmark was drawing. Right now, it just looked like a bunch of squiggly lines. The Swedish man sat down in a chair across from Denmark.

Denmark paused in his drawing and looked up. "You sure are quiet, mister. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. 'm f'ne," Sweden said. He was surprised by this question. Instead of asking if anything was wrong, most people just assumed he was angry.

"Oh. That's good!" Denmark went back to drawing.

Sweden really didn't know what to do. Maybe he should answer those emails he had gotten asking where a good place to build a new Ikea was.

He looked up when he heard a snapping noise. Denmark sat in the chair, holding a broken crayon.

"Aw man! I broke my blue crayon!" Denmark exclaimed. He looked expectantly at Sweden. "Do you have another one?"

" 'Nother 'ne? Um…" That had been the only pack of crayons Finland had given him! "D'es it h've t' be blue?" he asked.

"Yes!" Denmark said. "It has to be blue!"

"I'll go look f'r 'ne," Sweden said. He stood up and walked off in search on a blue crayon.

Sweden wasn't going to find a blue crayon and he knew it. He just didn't have any. Maybe he could find some sort of substitute.

Sweden looked for one anyway. Denmark had sounded urgent. Even though he was only a little kid and it probably wasn't that important, Sweden wanted to see the Dane happy. And he wasn't sure if he could put up with any crying.

No matter where he looked, there was no blue crayon to be found. This was bad, because blue was a primary color. And if you didn't know, a primary color can't be made by mixing any other colors together.

Defeated, Sweden trudged back to the room Denmark was in. Upon entering the room, he saw that the Dane was asleep. Denmark's head was rested against the table, his eyes closed. His arm hung limply at his side, a yellow crayon in hand.

Walking over to him, Sweden tripped. Luckily, he caught himself before falling.

He looked down and saw half of a blue crayon. He picked it up. If he sharpened this, then Denmark could use it.

Sweden sharpened the crayon and wiped away the shavings. He set the crayon down in front of Denmark.

Denmark lifted his head up and blinked his blurry eyes.

"You found one!" he exclaimed, looing at the blue crayon.

Sweden nodded.

"Awesome!" Denmark quickly grabbed the crayon and colored on the paper. In a few minutes, he was done with whatever he was drawing.

"Look! Look what I drew!" Denmark said. He held up the paper with his masterpiece.

The drawing was of a beach. A large Viking ship was in the water in the background. Two people (more like stick figures) were standing on the beach together. The first was Denmark and the second was…Sweden.

Sweden blushed. "Th't's a good dr'wing."

"Thanks!" Denmark beamed.

Sweden decided something at that moment. Maybe—just _maybe_—Denmark wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Sweden is kinda hard to write. Hopefully I didn't mess him up too badly. The next chapter will be that last one! I've already written it and it seems really short...uh-oh. We'll see how that goes.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**~CatMaz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Youth**

**Chapter 5: The Cure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Last chapter! I added some stuff (a lot in my opinion) to the beginning of the chapter to make it longer. I hope it's enough.**

**Thanks FBFan and Xylla for the awesome reviews!**

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts!**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

Noway skimmed through a page in a spell book. Nope. Nothing important here.

He'd been searching for days for some sort of clue as to how the heck he was supposed to turn Denmark back. So far, he hadn't had much luck.

Earlier that day, he'd called England. The conversation went like this.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, England. It's Norway."_

_"Norway? What do you want?"_

_"I…I may have..."_

_"Well? Spit it out already!"_

_"I accidentally turned Denmark into a kid!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"Denmark. Is. Now. A. Kid. I don't know how to change him back."_

_"…How did you do it? How did you turn Denmark into a kid?"_

_"I'm not exactly sure. I was using a completely different spell when he barged in and made me mess up."_

_England murmured something Norway couldn't make out. It was strangely like _America.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Try the Standard Book of Spells_ **(I got this spell book for Harry Potter, LOL)**._ There might be something in there that will help."_

_"Thank you England."_

_"Don't mention it."_

Now Norway was looking through the Standard Book of Spells. He hoped that he would find something.

* * *

Norway closed the thick, heavy book with a loud _snap_! He turned and faced the shrunken country. Sweden had just dropped him off.

Norway had finally figured out how to turn Denmark back to normal. It had taken time but he'd finally done it.

Denmark, however, was completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

"OK, Denmark. Are you ready?" Norway asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Denmark asked.

Norway paused. "For me to do magic," he said.

"Magic. I want to see magic!" Denmark exclaimed happily.

"Good," Norway said. "Here goes nothing," he muttered.

He chanted swiftly, too quick for Denmark to catch. Denmark didn't understand the language either.

The room grew brighter and warmer. It felt like a strong wind was in the room, but nothing was moving. There was a flash of light, and then everything was silent.

Norway blinked his eyes a few times and looked around. "Denmark?"

There was a small groan. "What the heck…?"

Norway let out a sigh of relief. "It worked."

"What worked? Come on Norway! Tell me!"

On one hand, Norway was glad that Denmark was back to normal. But on the other…part of him felt said. From what he'd heard from Iceland, Finland, and Sweden (and what he'd seen himself), Denmark made a pretty cute kid.

"Uh…Norway…?"

"What?"

"What am I on the floor? And…I'm only in a shirt…Where are my pants?"

Norway face palmed. This had been a long week.

* * *

**Done! Phew, that was hard work! Well, it was all worth it! I hope you guys liked this story and thanks for the support! XD**

**~CatMaz~**


End file.
